Disclosure
by satyrnine
Summary: Betrayed and now in the hands of Konoha, one kunoichi must decide how much she is willing to give up for the sake of aiding the enemy...


This story begins with the early part of Chapter 498, and includes excerpts from Chapters 480-484 of the Manga. Mostly I wanted to put some inner thoughts and emotion into this scene. I don't know what will happen to Karin now that she's in the hands of Konoha, but this is my take.

"WAAAAAH! I'm just as much a victim as anyonnnnne!" The girl wailed, tears dripping down her face as she buried her head in her arms.

"I see… You've endured so much…" The interrogator wiped his eyes, moved by the girl's story. One so young should never have to have gone through what she had.

"I didn't ask for your life story, I asked for information on Sasuke and Kabuto." The interrogator shifted, suddenly remembering just who else was in the room with him.

"And you should know better than to fall for sap stories." Ibiki cut his eyes toward the nin beside him. Fool. Never underestimate young girls who cry at the drop of a hat. Especially trained Kunoichi.

He sniffed. "…sorry…"

"Bah!" She sat up, all traces of tears gone. "Fine, but I've got conditions of my own." She groused, tone all business now. Her ploy wasn't going to work anyway. Scarface had seen right through it the moment she teared up.

Ibiki blinked. "Conditions?"

Karin shrugged, resting her arm on her cheek.

"Number one, I'm starving. You get me some breaded pork and rice and then we'll talk!"

Ibiki stared at the girl, who'd just gone from a sniveling, whiny hag to a keen-eyed but bored kunoichi in a matter of seconds.

"What, you think I won't talk?" She sneered. "My loyalties are shredded. I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know." Her stomach growled. "After I eat."

"Pfft. Fine."

Karin leaned back in her chair after the room cleared and sighed. As a prisoner of war, she was getting off pretty easy. No doubt as soon as they got all the intel out of her they could, they'd dispose of her. But for now, she'd mooch as much free food and hospitality as they were willing to give.

"_Don't move, Karin."_

_How could she have trusted that face? That sick, empty grin, his left eye the mangekyo, pouring blood, the right, flat onyx. She should have known…_

…_Sasuke, is this all I am to you?…_

"_Karin… You're nothing but a burden to me if you can be taken hostage."_

She closed her eyes tight, willing the images away. Sometimes, she could still feel that burning itch in her chest where he'd pierced her body, that jingle of electrical current.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_That voice, panicky, loud. She'd been waiting for the death-blow, the raiton covering his hand as he stood over her. She'd put her glasses back on, to see him clearly, to watch as he threw her away like yesterday's garbage._

"_Sakura."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I will follow you! I will leave Konoha!"_

…_She's… an old…friend… and she loves him too… but…_

"…_Would you really betray Konoha for me?"_

"…_Yes…If …you… say so…"_

"_Then… you'll have to prove it…_

_If you kill her… I'll let you come with me…"_

_The kunai… that determined face… then…_

"_Who is she?"_

"_As you can see, she's no use to me now… Sakura… you were a healer weren't you… you'll make a good replacement for her…"_

_Yep. Yesterday's garbage._

_She was coming closer, but no, she was going after…_

"… _Stop… Sasuke…"_

Why? Why did she try to warn her? She meant to kill Sasuke. She loved Sasuke, but she had to have seen the same darkness in him. Maybe that's why she warned her. No matter. That other arrived in the nick of time. Another ghost of Sasuke's past. Another that meant to destroy him.

"_Sakura… heal her until she's able to talk. She knows a lot about the enemy"_

Damn, how could he have known? Well, it was basic protocol really, but she would talk, she'd all but promised now.

"…_You…"_

"_Don't talk yet! Just a little longer…"_

_She was being healed. Great chakra, soothing. A damn good healer._

…_You're the enemy. I don't want to sympathize with you… so… so don't…_

_Don't cry like that in front of me!_

…_damn it…_

She cried too, she had to. Shared love lost. The same person.

"_He's… not the Sasuke you knew anymore…"_

"Hell, he's not the Sasuke I knew anymore."

Karin rubbed her wrist, fingers tracing the most recent bite mark. It wasn't a nasty scar, and soon it would look just like the others. But it would be the most memorable. It was his last.

It would be his last. She would never offer him the use of her body, her ability again. She'd renewed his strength, and he'd betrayed her. He'd tried to replace her.

She wasn't useless, now. Like Tobi had said, she knew too much. And now she was here in what was left of Konoha, sitting pretty in the hands of the enemy.

She had no loyalty to him anymore. There was nothing left. He'd only thought her important so long as she was useful, and dumped her the moment she wasn't.

Well, fine. She could be useful here. Maybe even prove worthy enough to be kept alive. After all these were _Leaf Nin_.

The door opened. She started to salivate as the smell of food hit her nose. Mmmm, breaded pork and rice.

Ibiki sat the tray down on the table.

Karin smiled at the food and picked up her chopsticks.

"Now, where should I begin?"


End file.
